


A House Full of Love

by LemonWicky



Series: Little Red and Her Wolf Dads [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Everyone is fucking happy, IT'S ALL HAPPY OKAY?, M/M, Slice of Life, Two Fathers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in the Kaiser Household</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> *THROWS ALL THE DOMESTIC FLUFF IN YOUR FACES*

Early morning light filtered into the room. A warm summer breeze drifted in the open window and the sleeping occupant on the california king sized bed murmured in his sleep.

Lyall rolled over and reached out for the other side of the bed, but his hand found cold sheets. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he saw that his mate was not in their bed and for a moment, confusion washed over him. Then he smelled sausage and bacon and his stomach growled.

He smiled and yawned, kicking the covers off and sitting up on the bed. He stretched his arms and got up, his briefs low on his hips. Walking to his connected bathroom and did his business before going downstairs to the kitchen.

As expected, Ralph was cooking breakfast. Two large stacks of pancakes on two different plates, a bowl full of scrambled eggs, a plate of still sizzling bacon and milk and apple juice jugs were sitting on the table. Ralph himself was at the stove, cooking sausage patties and whistling. It had no particular tune, but Lyall snorted at the complete domesticity of the scene.

Ralph turned his head and smiled, teeth showing. “Hey sleepy head.” He said, turning his head back to the stove. “I was just about to holler for you. Go get LaLa and tell her breakfast is just abo-Ohhhhhh, Lyall!” His hand gripped Lyall’s wrist as the bigger man came up behind Ralph, wrapped his arms around the other’s middle and nibbled on Ralph’s mating mark, smirking when he felt the tremor that went through his smaller mate’s body.

“I can still smell my seed on you, baby.” Lyall’s whispered in Ralph’s ear before licking the outer shell. “Before we eat breakfast, how ‘bout you let me eat you?” He purred, one hand going underneath the waistline of Ralph’s boxers.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in his ribs made him yelp in pain and surprise, knocking him away from his mate a few inches and then a sharp kitchen was barely digging it’s way into his Adam’s Apple. Ralph was giving him a hard look, his wrist on his hip and knife in his hand.

“Unless you want a knife in your throat and to sleep on the couch tonight, horndog, then I suggest you go wake up our daughter.” The other man said firmly.

“Yessir!” Lyall’s voice cracked.

Ralph nodded and drew the knife away, only to step forward, stand on his toes, and kiss Lyall’s nose. “Good dog.” He went back to cooking and Lyall snorted again.

He walked out the kitchen, managing to catch the bottle of hand sanitizer they had on the shelf next to the door and squeezing some into his hand. He climbed the stairs and upon reaching the top, walked towards the only door on the right.

It was brightly colored, with cartoonish drawings of all sorts, ranging from a page filled with 'dogs’ and a single, human girl, to a girl holding hands with two men. All three were smiling and the sun in the corner was smiling as well.

Lyall chuckled, filled with pride and content as he always did when he looked at his daughter’s door. She insisted on putting her 'special’ drawings on her door, to always remind herself of how much she had and how much she was loved.

Before he got too sentimental, Lyall gently opened the door, tiptoeing in his princess’ room. Her room was filled to the brim with toys, ranging from the typical 'girl’ toys to a five foot tall T-Rex, similar to the one from Jurassic Park. Pushed against the wall in a corner, her bed -which was covered in wolf and moon themed bedding- was piled high with wolf plushes, all surrounding the little human he was looking for.

Kamala was sleeping soundly, her little chest rising and falling with ever soft breath she made. Her face was so calm and Lyall hated to wake her. But he sat on the edge of her bed anyway and carefully laid his huge hand on her small tummy. “LaLa…” He whispered. “LaLa, baby, wake up.”

Her face scrunched up before her eyes fluttered open. She was such a light sleeper, Lyall was surprised she didn’t wake up when he entered the room and sat on her bed.

She grumbled a bit as she sat on her bed, a few wolves tumbling off the bed at the shift in position. “Good mo'nin’…” She slurred, rubbing at her eyes to rid them of sleep junk. She yawned and then smiled sleepily at Lyall, her brown doe eyes dull from sleep.

Lyall smiled back and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Mornin’, LaLa. Do you have to go potty?”

“Not now…is Poppa makin’ breakfast?”

“Yes he is. We better get going before he comes up here and scolds us.”

Kamala giggled then held out her arms, silently asking to be picked up. Lyall did just that, tugging her out of her pack pile and held her close as he stood up. Together, they went back downstairs and into the kitchen just as Ralph finished dividing the food into equal amounts.

“Mornin’, Poppa!” Kamala said happily, jumping from Lyall’s arms and rushing over to Ralph, tugging on his shirt to be held.

Ralph laughed and swept her off her feet, quite literally, and hugged her. “There’s my little red riding hood!” He pressed a kiss into her neck before blowing a raspberry there, making her squeal with laughter. He set her down and helped her into her seat, between himself and Lyall.

While he was distracted, Lyall snuck up on Ralph and when the other man turned around, Lyall drew him close and kissed him, their mouths smacking together. Instead of the smack upside the head he was expecting, especially given what had happened earlier, Lyall was pleasantly surprised when Ralph wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, kissing back.

Before tongues could enter mouths, Kamala started giggling, drawing them away from each other’s lips. Lyall looked in Ralph’s eyes.

Something filled his heart with love, peace, and content. “I love you…” He said lowly, leaning his head down to nuzzles Ralph’s mating mark.

“I love you too.” Ralph answered, doing the same.

“I love you both!” They turned their heads to look at the little girl and busted out laughing. Her mouth was smeared with syrup and yellow spots of fluffy eggs. Her eyes were shining and bright, and as the two men worked together to help her clean up a bit, the sun shone brightly over their house. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now we see Ralph, Gulo's AMAZING OC~ 
> 
> I love him and you should love him too on Gulo's blogs. 
> 
> http://guloborealis.tumblr.com/  
> http://guloboreartist.tumblr.com/
> 
> And mine, too! 
> 
> http://fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com/


End file.
